Burn It To the Ground
by Rock'N'RollGirls
Summary: McCoyOC
1. Info and Fistful of Whiskey

Burn It To the Ground

Info

Name: Jessica Nickle  
Age: 27  
Studies: Medical

Name: Mikayla Nickle  
Age: 16  
Studies: Navigation

Fistful of Whiskey, Bottle Just Bit Me

"Mikki, don't drink too much. I've gotta be able to get back to the Academy hotel rooms tonight and it's your turn to drive." I commented. I walked up the the bar, and immediately a guy started throwing flirts.

"Sooo, you're that little girl's sister, Jessica Nickle?" This blonde farm-boy asked. I rolled my sapphire eyes and ordered some whiskey shots. "Whiskey? Whoa, Bones, this is your type of girl." I looked over and nearly fell to the ground. He, Bones, was a handsome young man in his late twenties-early thirties. His hazel eyes looked me up and down as I studied him, too. He wasn't like the scrawny farm-boy who was grinning like a lopsided fool. This one could take three bottles of Burbon and shoot several down his throat.

"What's your real name, Bones?" I leaned against the counter, staring him straight in the eye. "My name's Jessica. Jessica Nickle."

"Leonard. Leonard H. McCoy." He shook my hand and smirked at the farm-boy. "Seems like she's a bit like Uhura, Jim. Don't mind him, he's the fool-hearted Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Captain James Tiberius--"

"Kirk? Holy crow! My--our--parents knew your father. Mikayla and my dad, Rhone Nickle, died just when the little one there," I pointed to Mikayla and continued, "was born, along with your dad."

"I'm sorry, Jessica." Jim murmured. A sad smile rose on his lips. "It was too bad I didn't know my dad."

"Oh, I'm the one who should be sorry, Jim. I brought it--"

"It's fine. Drink, enjoy the night while it's still young. Which ship are you going to be on, graduate Cadet?" Jim asked, perking up as he took a sip of his German Brandy.

"Yours, so to speak." I sipped, then shot, my Irish whiskey with a smile.

"Good, Bones needs a good secondary medical officer." Jim grinned drunkly at his friend.

"I hope he's taking you home, Jim. We don't need one of the greatest ship's captain to get into a car crash." I muttered. I felt the burn of the whiskey drive down my throat quickly, but it felt good to me.

"Yeah, he's taking me home." Jim slurred.

"Ah!" A drop of Romulan whiskey just bit my hand, in terms. It burned my left index finger. Bones's hand immediately, but gently, took ahold of my hand and he inspected it.

"It's all right, just a little burn. Bartender, I need some ice for the young lady." He made the "Do it now!" motion, and the bartender nodded.

"I'm not much younger than you, Bones." I inquired.

"How old are you?"

"27." Another voice added to mine, my sister smiled up at me. "And I'm 16."

"What's your studies, Mikayla?" Jim asked, suddenly serious.

"Navigation."

"Chekov'll like you." Mikayla blushed and muttered something quickly with her English accent.

"You've got an English accent, Mikayla. Why not you?" Bones looked in my direction.

"I'm the Irish part of our mum." I let out the accent, smiling a bit. "She's got dad's English."

"OK, you and Scotty will go well on terms." Jim lifted his half-drunk cup and tipped back, falling dramatically from the chair. Several hooker-looking chicks swooped down to help him. Mikayla and I rolled our eyes.

"Let's take our chances with whoever we fall for in the future." We chorused in unison and clinked our glasses together. I never noticed Bones was ordering the same drink as I, and watching me throughout the night.


	2. Screaming like Demons

Screaming like Demons

"Oo, this is gonna be so fun!" Mikayla and I were on the shuttle to the Enterprise. Space, black with shining stars, surrounded us outside the small spacecraft. Mikayla was comically looking out the window like a puppy dog. If she didn't have a cat, wasn't human, and had a tail, I'd give her credit for acting this way. But, I think it's too childish with a girl her age.

"Mikayla Erin Nickle, sit back in your seat." I ordered. She sat all the way back in her seat, pouting. I smiled at her, though, and immediately she smiled back. "Good girl."

"Woof." Mikayla smirked. I rolled my eyes and gasped, looking out the window above Mikayla's head. The Enterprise, along with newer, better looking starships around her, was waiting on the dock. Mikayla's reaction was slightly similar, but in a louder gasp. I opened my mouth to speak, if Jim's voice hadn't come on the intercom.

_"This is Captain Kirk speaking. New graduate Cadets, you will make your way to Sick Bay for examinations and then to your posts after you are given your uniforms. Kirk out."_ Our uniforms. I'll be staying in Sick Bay after my examination, then at lunch I can see what Mikayla looks like in hers. I asked, no, _begged_ for the men's uniform. Hopefully she did the same.

"Oh, goody. Examinations. I'll bet that Bones guy'll do you." I blushed just from Mikayla saying it. She noticed and grinned. "You like him, don't you?"

"He's a respected officer and my new Medical Officer, Mikayla. I can't like him like that. It's out of protocal." I snapped.

"You like him." Mikayla said simply. I tried to dinozzo her, but missed by a hair. The shuttle landed smoothly, and we all filed out. There were only at least ten Cadets chosen for the Enterprise. Most of them were Engineers, three weresomething different. I'm going to Medical, Mikayla's in Navigation, and another female Cadet's in Helm. The other girl and Mikayla will be working side-to-side. Suddenly, an ear-peircing scream stopped all the Cadets, Lieutenants, and Commander's in the hangar of the Enterprise.

"Someone help! She's got a broken ankle!" I rushed to the middle of the now-forming crowd and looked down. The young girl from before, the new Helms girl, was sobbing hysterically and holding her ankle. She spoke in Romanian, muttering something about God and her injury.

"Get away! I'm taking her to Sick Bay!" I picked her up carefully, and, amazingly, was able to carry her all the way to Sick Bay. One of the nurses, a blonde named Caroline, took the girl from my arms after I barged in, calling for a nurse to give her pain killers and a sedative. Bones came around the corner, looking down at the Romanian girl who knocked out immediately after receiving the sedative.

"What happened?"

"I don't exactly know, she was screaming like a demon attacked her. She was muttering something in Romanian about God, her injury, and other bits I could get. She tripped, apparently, and twisted her ankle badly." I examined her ankle and found black bruises spreading from the bottom of her foot to the top of her ankle. I ordered a fingerprint examiner and looked to see what fingerprints were on her ankle. Two pairs, hers and...holy crow. Her father's. "She was abused before coming. Her father's fingerprints are all over these bruises." I looked at Bones, who grimaced.

"They'll take care of her. Good job, by the way." Bones patted my shoulder, and lightly led me to a privacy room for my examination. We passed Mikayla, who was talking animatedly to the nurse who was doing her examination. I smiled, same old Mikayla. Even after dad's death, she could talk for hours on end. She didn't really know dad, but she knew all the stories of him were true. "Shirt off, please." This caught me offguard.

"What?" I squeaked.

"Take off your shirt so I can see that you're clean of cuts and other things." He smiled assuringly, and I slipped my band tee off. He didn't look at anything, not that I noticed if he did anyway, and then the next made me blush. "Pants off. You can put your shirt back on."

"Oh, Lordy." I murmured, blushing as I obliged to his command. He examined and then allowed me to put them back on.

"Thanks, here's your uniform." He handed me a men's blue and black Medical uniform, and I grinned. I got changed, then got to work examining other patients. Bones would watch me from time to time and smiled when I made a joke.

Mikayla's POV...  
"...And then my sister tried to climb the tree to show the boys what she's got. She did so, got to the top, and jumped to the ground! It was amazing that she didn't break anything!" The nurse smiled and continued listening to me. "Those boys didn't mess with either of us until we left home and moved to Iowa."

"That's interesting. She's a bit of a daredevil, isn't she?" The guy, Bones, leaned against the door of the privacy room I was in, and smiled at me. "Jessica will probably be a good Secondary, then."

"She's only a daredevil if she gets a challenge." I shrugged.

"That's still interesting. Where are you guys originally from?" Bones asked.

"I was born in England. Jesse was born in South Carolina, but she's still got that accent of Mum's."

"Hm. Well, Mikayla, you're free to go to the bridge. You're as clean as my granmother's old Chevy truck." He smiled and handed me a yellow Navigations uniform, and I ran out as soon as I'd changed. I turned corner after corner, and then....BAM! I ran headlong into someone.

"I'm sorry!" We yelped at the same time. I opened my eyes, and blushed. The young boy I'd run into was handsome, with curly dark brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes that looked like the island's ocean. (His eyes look like the Bimini water's outside the floating dock I live on...) I blushed brighter when he locked his eyes with mine. "My name's Mikayla, but please call me Mikki or Kayla."

"Pavel Andreievich Chekov, but call me Chekov." Chekov....Chekov...Where did I--Bones mentioned it at the bar! Oh!

"You're the famous Russian Whiz Kid!" I exclaimed. He smiled widely at my praise, and helped me up. "I'm the English Navigator, the first female Naviagtor on the Enterprise."

"Zat vill be vunderful. I shall show you to ze bridge." Chekov held out his arm, and I slipped mine into it.

"Want to join me for lunch later, Chekov?" I asked, I want to know him better.

"Sure. Zat is a good idea." He smiled. I know I'm going to like it here.

Jessica's POV...  
"Hey, Bones? Join me for lunch later?" I looked at him, his hazel eyes capturing my blue eyes. I pulled my brown curls into a ponytail earlier, and he obviously just noticed.

"Yeah. That'll be good, and we can finally have a break." Bones smiled and went back to work. I can't wait for lunch, and I know I'll like it here.


	3. Lunch Dates

Lunch Dates

"Jessica/Mikayla! I need help!" We yelled at each other and popped our heads out of the connecting doors to our rooms. We asked Kirk to have connecting rooms so if one or the other needs help, we can help each other. "I need a dress!"

"I need mascara!"

"Help with my hair!"

"I need a hairclip for that!" We went back and forth between our rooms, picking things out and getting ready for our lunch dates. At least, that's what I'd call it. Chekov and Mikayla are eating lunch in his room while Bones and I are eating in his. I blushed and sighed. I really am crushing on the doctor, aren't I? As if to read my mind, Mikayla spoke up from my room. "You really must be crushing on him at least, right? I mean, I'm going to get to know Chekov more, but you and Bones know each other left to right."

"That last part's true, and I kind of am crushing on him, I guess." I fiddled with the hem of my dress nervously. She knew things, it comes with being sisters for so long.

"Well, I'm sure I'll like Chekov." I heard a dreamy sigh from the other room and giggled myself. "He's really cute."

"I'm sure he is, Mikki. Get ready, for Pete's sake. You've got to leave in five minutes!" I called. She hurried into the room, shoved me out, and got the rest of her ready. We walked out, quickly going to our respected date's rooms. I waved to Mikayla as she left me in front of Bones's door. I lifted my hand to knock, but the door was opened. Bones was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a slightly opened blue button-up shirt, and his hair was combed neatly. Not combed back, thank goodness. His hair looked like it always did until he pulled at it in the middle of the night. I blushed, I'm so overdressed. "I'm sorry if I'm overdressed."

"You're fine, darlin'." Bones drawled. His Southern accent made me smile. He let me in, and I nearly gasped aloud at the beautiful set in front of me. "Is this too much for ya?"

"No, it's perfect." I smiled up at him, since he's about a foot-3/4 taller than me. He smiled back and drew out my seat, how nice of this Southern man. I sat down, and Bones left to the small kitchen only to bring out a large chicken on a big plate. "Whoa, that's big."

"And that's why we're sharing it." Bones joked. I giggled and smiled widely. I can't help it when he jokes around.

Mikayla's POV...  
"C'mon, Mikayla Erin Nickle, knock on the bloody door!" I whispered to myself. I was kind of chickening out on knocking Chekov's door. The door suddenly opened and Chekov's head popped out, almost bonking into mine.

"Mikayla! I thought I heard you talking out here." Chekov smiled, oblivious to my nervous wreaked heart that was beating in my chest like a cheetah going 130 on the interstate. Yeah, I'm that wreaked. I walked in, smiling softly at a curious Chekov when I realized he'd made a Russian dish: Forshmak and frikadelki on the side. I smelled the air, sighing in content with the wonderful smell. Having lived in England for a while, the school I went to took us to Russia for a week and I have tasted this wonderful dish. Chekov grinned at my happy sigh and took my seat out for me so I could sit down first. What a nice Russian gentleman.

Jessica's POV...  
I laughed at a joke Bones made from an old 2011 Earth book. I've read several from that timeframe and recognized it. He chuckled and leaned a bit across the table. We stared into each other's eyes intently, Bones searching mine for something. Then, he spoke.

"Have you ever had a Gelato?" Bones asked.

"Nope, never even heard of it." I replied. He smiled.

"Come with me, I want to teach you how to make one." We got up and took out finished plates to the sink. As Bones got the supplies for the Gelatoes, I washed the dishes. Once I was done, I was ordered to stand in front of Bones and to follow the directions he would give me to make the Gelatoes.

In a medium saucepan, mix milk and cream. Warm until foam forms around the edges. Remove from heat. In a large bowl, beat the egg yolks and sugar until frothy. Gradually pour the warm milk into the egg yolks, whisking constantly. Return mixture to saucepan; cook over medium heat, stirring with a wooden spoon until the mixture gels slightly and coats the back of the spoon. If small egg lumps begin to show, remove from heat immediately. Pour the mixture through a sieve or fine strainer into a bowl. Cover, and chill for several hours or overnight. Pour the mixture into an ice cream maker, and freeze according to the manufacturer's instructions. Transfer to a sealed container, and freeze until firm. If the gelato is too firm, place it in the refrigerator until it reaches the desired consistency.

"Then, after they're done, you can mix the desired ingredients, such as vanilla, chocolate, banana, ect." Bones murmured in my ear. He rest his chin on my bare shoulder, breathing in slowly but deeply. His hands were mixing the contents of the bowl with mine. As I slowly stopped mixing, Bones took his head off my shoulder, and I turned and lifted my head to face his. The radio coincidently turned on, an acoustic guitar being strummed. I recognized the song as Never Think, by Robert Pattinson. A romantic song. Bones's hands softly traveled up my arms until they reached my shoulders and then they went down to my waist. Our faces were so close, and with my height our lips could touch with only a small bend from Bones.

__

"Say oh please, I'm in love. I'm in love."

Mikayla's POV...  
Chekov and I had talked and ate for the whol lunch hour. It was totally fun, and disappointing when we had to get back to our station. I groaned, kissing Chekov's cheek, which caused him to turn bright red, and said goodbye. "

I glanced at his lips for only a second, before realizing how wrong this would be. I'm his Secondary Officer. He's my Head Medical Officer. This wouldn't be a good thing to think of him as a man I fell for, after all, because I would get called out of protocal. I turned back to the bowl and began stirring again. Tears, disappointed tears, threatened to fall. I heard a low, soft sigh of disappointment come from Bones. We made the Gelatoes, and froze them until they were ready to eat. By that time, I had to get back and change and go back to work. I had patients to take care of, and so did my Head Medical Officer, Dr. Leonard H. McCoy.

Lunch Dates

"Jessica/Mikayla! I need help!" We yelled at each other and popped our heads out of the connecting doors to our rooms. We asked Kirk to have connecting rooms so if one or the other needs help, we can help each other. "I need a dress!"

"I need mascara!"

"Help with my hair!"

"I need a hairclip for that!" We went back and forth between our rooms, picking things out and getting ready for our lunch dates. At least, that's what I'd call it. Chekov and Mikayla are eating lunch in his room while Bones and I are eating in his. I blushed and sighed. I really am crushing on the doctor, aren't I? As if to read my mind, Mikayla spoke up from my room. "You really must be crushing on him at least, right? I mean, I'm going to get to know Chekov more, but you and Bones know each other left to right."

"That last part's true, and I kind of am crushing on him, I guess." I fiddled with the hem of my dress nervously. She knew things, it comes with being sisters for so long.

"Well, I'm sure I'll like Chekov." I heard a dreamy sigh from the other room and giggled myself. "He's really cute."

"I'm sure he is, Mikki. Get ready, for Pete's sake. You've got to leave in five minutes!" I called. She hurried into the room, shoved me out, and got the rest of her ready. We walked out, quickly going to our respected date's rooms. I waved to Mikayla as she left me in front of Bones's door. I lifted my hand to knock, but the door was opened. Bones was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a slightly opened blue button-up shirt, and his hair was combed neatly. Not combed back, thank goodness. His hair looked like it always did until he pulled at it in the middle of the night. I blushed, I'm so overdressed. "I'm sorry if I'm overdressed."

"You're fine, darlin'." Bones drawled. His Southern accent made me smile. He let me in, and I nearly gasped aloud at the beautiful set in front of me. "Is this too much for ya?"

"No, it's perfect." I smiled up at him, since he's about a foot-3/4 taller than me. He smiled back and drew out my seat, how nice of this Southern man. I sat down, and Bones left to the small kitchen only to bring out a large chicken on a big plate. "Whoa, that's big."

"And that's why we're sharing it." Bones joked. I giggled and smiled widely. I can't help it when he jokes around.

Mikayla's POV...  
"C'mon, Mikayla Erin Nickle, knock on the bloody door!" I whispered to myself. I was kind of chickening out on knocking Chekov's door. The door suddenly opened and Chekov's head popped out, almost bonking into mine.

"Mikayla! I thought I heard you talking out here." Chekov smiled, oblivious to my nervous wreaked heart that was beating in my chest like a cheetah going 130 on the interstate. Yeah, I'm that wreaked. I walked in, smiling softly at a curious Chekov when I realized he'd made a Russian dish: Forshmak and frikadelki on the side. I smelled the air, sighing in content with the wonderful smell. Having lived in England for a while, the school I went to took us to Russia for a week and I have tasted this wonderful dish. Chekov grinned at my happy sigh and took my seat out for me so I could sit down first. What a nice Russian gentleman.

Jessica's POV...  
I laughed at a joke Bones made from an old 2011 Earth book. I've read several from that timeframe and recognized it. He chuckled and leaned a bit across the table. We stared into each other's eyes intently, Bones searching mine for something. Then, he spoke.

"Have you ever had a Gelato?" Bones asked.

"Nope, never even heard of it." I replied. He smiled.

"Come with me, I want to teach you how to make one." We got up and took out finished plates to the sink. As Bones got the supplies for the Gelatoes, I washed the dishes. Once I was done, I was ordered to stand in front of Bones and to follow the directions he would give me to make the Gelatoes.

In a medium saucepan, mix milk and cream. Warm until foam forms around the edges. Remove from heat. In a large bowl, beat the egg yolks and sugar until frothy. Gradually pour the warm milk into the egg yolks, whisking constantly. Return mixture to saucepan; cook over medium heat, stirring with a wooden spoon until the mixture gels slightly and coats the back of the spoon. If small egg lumps begin to show, remove from heat immediately. Pour the mixture through a sieve or fine strainer into a bowl. Cover, and chill for several hours or overnight. Pour the mixture into an ice cream maker, and freeze according to the manufacturer's instructions. Transfer to a sealed container, and freeze until firm. If the gelato is too firm, place it in the refrigerator until it reaches the desired consistency.

"Then, after they're done, you can mix the desired ingredients, such as vanilla, chocolate, banana, ect." Bones murmured in my ear. He rest his chin on my bare shoulder, breathing in slowly but deeply. His hands were mixing the contents of the bowl with mine. As I slowly stopped mixing, Bones took his head off my shoulder, and I turned and lifted my head to face his. The radio coincidently turned on, an acoustic guitar being strummed. I recognized the song as Never Think, by Robert Pattinson. A romantic song. Bones's hands softly traveled up my arms until they reached my shoulders and then they went down to my waist. Our faces were so close, and with my height our lips could touch with only a small bend from Bones.

__

"Say oh please, I'm in love. I'm in love."

I glanced at his lips for only a second, before realizing how wrong this would be. I'm his Secondary Officer. He's my Head Medical Officer. This wouldn't be a good thing to think of him as a man I fell for, after all, because I would get called out of protocal. I turned back to the bowl and began stirring again. Tears, disappointed tears, threatened to fall. I heard a low, soft sigh of disappointment come from Bones. We made the Gelatoes, and froze them until they were ready to eat. By that time, I had to get back and change and go back to work. I had patients to take care of, and so did my Head Medical Officer, Dr. Leonard H. McCoy.

Mikayla's POV...  
Chekov and I had talked and ate for the whol lunch hour. It was totally fun, and disappointing when we had to get back to our station. I groaned, kissing Chekov's cheek, which caused him to turn bright red, and said goodbye. "прощание, Chekov."

"прощание, Mikayla." He saluted me and watched me walk out with saddened eyes.

Jessica's POV...  
I left my station early, and once I'd entered my room, I began to cry. _Why must I let go everything I get close to like that? Why must I be so stupid?_


	4. Tickin Like a Time Bomb

Tickin like a Time Bomb, Drinkin Till the Night's Gone

Third Person POV...

Two people weren't doing so well in the middle of the night. Mikayla Nickle was asleep in her room, and across behind the connecting-room door, her sister drank away the pain. Jessica Nickle's heart was swelling with pain. Her hand, shaking after so much alcohol, was holding another shot of whiskey. She drank the shot down and sulked. She'd been so close to kissing him, so why did her job hold her back? She was a daredevil who'd gotten a sort of challenge, and didn't think about commiting to it.

The other person, drinking Burbon, was Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy. He was thinking of what he could have possibly done to deserve his heartbreak. She turned away from him, and before he was just so still and didn't even think of kissing her.

Jessica collected what was left of her Irish whiskey, and decided to walk about the Enterprise. She shoved the drink and her empty, washed cup into her messanger bag she always carried around, got up, and walked out the door. She left her eyesight and let her legs lead her to wherever while she thought. _I'm pissed at myself because of a stupid crush. I'm ticking like a bomb just ready to explode._

McCoy was swirling his drink around his cup when a knock made him blink. He got up and answered the door after a third knock, and a small dainty fist went towards his chest by an accidental instinct and a blurred thought. He grasped the wrist of the drunk girl, and she broke. Jessica Nickle hugged his waist, crying into his chest.

"I'm sorry I turned, McCoy." That was the first time she ever called him McCoy. It felt good, listening to her say his surename. He held her, finally resulting to picking the girl up in his arms, closed his door, and laid her on the bed. He knew not to do anything they both would probably regret, so he just laid next to her, calming her down by stroking her hair. That exploding thought in both their brains insued a rough kiss. "I love you." Those words were uttered with a long moan from Jessica, making McCoy kiss her even more roughly. He needed her, wanted her even but would wait, and she needed him now, too. They kissed, made out, and then McCoy finally said it.

"I love you, more than my life. I would die to keep you safe." Jessica knew that his brain, just like hers, wasn't clouded by alcohol or lust. It was clouded by love.

"Let's have another drink, to our love." Jessica smiled, the unique smile she always gave McCoy. He nodded, laying propped up with her and poured the both of them a drink. "I really, truly do love you, McCoy. No one stole my heart like you did."

"And you stole mine. Let's drink till the night's gone, eh?"

"Good plan."


	5. Love at First Sight

Love at First Sight

Third Person POV....

_"Run, маленький птица!" (Run, little bird) _Mikayla Nickle shot up in her bed, and ran out the door. The last image she saw from that nightmare was Chekov, bloody, battered, bruised, and his yellow Ensign Navigation uniform torn to shreds. She made it in front of his room and collapsed.

"Chekov, мой любовь." Mikayla gasped, knocking lightly on the door. She fell onto her back, tired and longing to know he was okay.

Chekov woke up to a light, familiar knock on his door. He moved out of his comfortable bed and wiped his tired eyes as he opened the door. No one was standing in front of it. Just before he could close the door again, he felt his bare foot brush something soft and velvety. He looked down and his blue eyes went wide.

"Mikayla! мой маленький птица!" He swooped down, picked her up bridal style, and carried her into the room. She must have fainted, for she was still breathing when he placed her on the bed. He used Jessica's small training to check her vital signs and sighed contently. She'd live. "мой маленький птица? Awaken, please." He begged. Mikayla stirred, curling up into his chest. Her eyes blinked open, and she panicked by the sight of Chekov's naked chest. She literally leaped out of his arms, blushing.


	6. Midnight Well

Midnight Well

This Person POV...

_In the town, the people stay away  
From the midnight well  
For it's dark and evil, so they say  
The midnight well_

They'll tell you a tale of a lovely young maid  
The fairest that they'd ever known  
What a beauty, they say  
But she went her own way  
On that night, she set out on her own

For they say, she had a rendezvous  
At the midnight well  
With a gypsy man she barely knew  
At the midnight well

Nobody knew where he came from  
But they remember the fire in his eyes  
His earring of gold  
And his hair black as coal  
And a look that could just hypnotize

When he said  
Come away, come away with me  
Come here and lay with me  
Come away out of the light  
Come away, come away  
Come and ride with me into the night

_Never more, they never saw her face  
At the midnight well  
She was gone, and never left a trace  
At the midnight well_

They say when the summer nights come to an end  
The harvest moon glows in the sky  
A black horse will appear and a sound you will hear  
As the ghost of a gypsy flies by

And he says  
Come away, come away with me  
Come here and lay with me  
Come away out of the light  
Come away, come away  
Come and ride with me into the night

At one time, two young men were wondering what to do. How should they ask their women the main question they wanted to ask? Suddenly, their thoughts were broken and their questions answered.

_"Crew of the Enterprise, this is your Captain speaking. We have arrived at Galen and are sending you on a three or four day shoreleave if the inhabitants are good with us. There is one place that is sacred on Galne that only couples can enter in, so single guys and girls gotta stay out! The place is called the Midnight Well, a perfect place for pairs of lovers who want to just kiss in the moonlight or...other things. Anyway, I'll be sending you all by eights to the planet, and have fun! Kirk out." _Leonard McCoy snapped his fingers and smiled: This was perfect. Pavel Chekov grinned widely when the news filled his smart brain: This was perfect. They both headed out to the Transporter Room to get transported down to the planet and to wait for Mikayla and Jessica Nickle. When they landed on Galen, people with accents similar to Jessica's greeted them. McCoy and Chekov met each other while trying to find out where the Midnight Well was, and the people who they asked shied away. They never went to the Midnight Well, they were afraid and said it was an evil place. They told the whole crew a story of a young maid who had planned a place to meet a Gypsy man she barely knew and fell in love with him. They never saw her face again.

"Chekov!"

"McCoy!" The two young men perked at the sounds of their women coming to their sides. McCoy and Chekov's eyes met, and they knew what the other had been planning. McCoy kissed Jessica and led her to where the forest began and a path seemed to open for the pair. Mikayla and Chekov followed. An old Gypsy woman watched them, her blonde hair flowing in the wind and she looked up into a man's eyes that had hypnotized her many years ago. She boarded the black horse he rode, and they disappeared as the wind picked up. The human pairs that traveled down the path laughed and raced until a tall black well blocked them.

"The Midnight Well." They whispered. McCoy turned to Jessica, got down on one knee, and held her hand.

"Jessica Rina Nickle," McCoy looked intently into her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Jessica smiled widely as he took out the ring and slipped it ont her finger. He pulled her down to the ground, where they laughed and rolled around a bit until they became close enough to kiss. Chekov blushed as he held Mikayla's hand and helped her onto the edge of the well.

"Will you marry me, Mikayla Erin Nickle?" He looked down a bit, but looked through his eyelashes at Mikayla's tearing eyes. He thought he did something wrong, until Mikayla tackled him to the ground. He landed on his back with an "Umph!" and he laughed. "I'm taking zis as a yes?"

"Of course, Chekov! I'd love to be your wife!" She was pinned beneath him, thier faces closing in. Mikayla saw a warm fire in Chekov's blue eyes, and that fire spread. Wherever he touched her, the fire burned and felt so good to her. The pair were in love, definetly. The same effect was happening to McCoy and Jessica, who lay under him just like her sister under Chekov. No one saw either pair that night, but the sounds they made could be heard a little over the Irish flutes and drums that were being played miles away.


	7. Take My Breath Away

Take My Breath Away

Jessica's POV...

"...We are here today to witness the holy matrimony of Leonard McCoy with Jessica Nickle and Pavel Chekov with Mikayla Nickle. Jessica and Mikayla, do you take these wonderful officers as your lawfully wedded husbands?" The priest looked at the two of us, in our flowing black and red velvet dresses, and smiled with a wink. I rolled my eyes at Jim, the priest, and we smiled back at our soon-to-be-husbands.

"We do." We chorused.

"Do you, Leonard McCoy and Pavel Chekov, Bones and the Russian Whiz Kid, take these gorgeous women as your wives?"

"We do." Chekov and Leonard sighed happily. I blushed and looked at Mikayla.

"Ready?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded. We handed the bouquets to Jim, and motioned our men forward. I looked at Jim to say those five little words. He grinned knowingly and said outloud, "You may kiss the brides!" I kissed Leonard with passion, and tipped him instead of him tipping me. Mikayla was doing the same with Chekov, but they immediately fell to the ground because Mikayla couldn't hold his weight up. Everyone laughed, and the afterparty began. Berlin's Take My Breath Away played first, and the first people to dance at this wedding were Mikayla and I with our husbands.

_Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning to some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say_

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love  
Never hesitating to become the fated ones  
Turning and returning to some secret place to hide  
Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say

Take my breath away

Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you, and turned to hear you say  
If only for today I am unafraid

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching every motion in this foolish lover's game  
Haunted by the notion somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning to some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say

Take my breath away  
My love, take my breath away  


Then, out of nowhere, Jim played Hot Summer Nights. (Lol, read my one shot with Bones in it! It's apparently good even though I think I did a little badly.) Leonard twirled me eleven times, and grasped my waist at the end. My leg came up automatically, and we spun with Leonard lifting me into the air. He let me onto the ground at the chorus, and everyone joined in. I smiled, this will be a grand memory to remember and tell my twins. Last night McCoy and I found out I was preggo with twins. This rememberance made my smile widen as I glanced at my husband. He was having fun for once. I could tell. Mikalya suddenly taught Chekov a move that used to be done in the sixties and seventies: The boy grabbed the girl's wrists and slid the girl between their legs to come back up behind them. Leonard smirked at me, and I squealed as he picked me up by the waist. I landed on my feet behind him and got to jump on his back. We piggybacked around the room for a bit when the song ended, laughing and kissing. He put me down, tired.

"I love you, Jess." He kissed me before I could reply. Just like that night at the Midnight Well, I felt the love, a little lust, and passion. But his love overid the lust and passion. He just literally took my breath away.


	8. That's Just The Way We Roll Epilogue

That's Just The Way We Roll (Epilogue)

_"Rosina! Come back here!" I chased after my daughter and her brother, Jim. Leonard suddenly held me back and I squirmed unti I saw why. A group of StarFleet officers were holding my children. I grew angry, they can't take my children to the Acadmey, not just yet. "Why are you here?"_

_"A request from Captain James Tiberius Kirk," One of them boredly stated. I calmed down a bit, but still felt every hair on my body bristling. Leonard cussed under his breath. "He wants you, Jessica, and your children to come aboard for another mission with him._

_"I'm not going without my husband."_

_"We don't need another CMO, we've got a good one already."_

_"I'm not going. Without. My Husband!" I growled this time. My children started squirming and sobbing. Rosina cried out loud. "And give me my children!" Leonard released me, and I snatched my children from the two gaurds holding them. _

_"Why do instist bringing him?" The guard that spoke first asked._

_"That's just the way we roll. Wherever she goes, I go." Leonard snarled. The gaurd grinned._

_"Come on, then. Get packed. We'll be waiting outside." He said, and walked to an awaiting shuttle. We all packed, Rosina complained when I didn't pick her favorite stuffed fox up and squirmed until I did, and we boarded the shuttle. I was immediately tackled into a hug by two familiar faces. _

_"Jessica! Leonard!"_

_"Mikayla, Chekov! Jim requested you, too?"_

_"Yeah, we're the best Navigators and you're the best doctors. Who else would Jim ask for?"_

_"He already has a good CMO, doesn't he?" _

_"Nope, they just said that to trick you to getting on. Welcome back, McCoys!" _

_This is our newest adventure, after seven years after our marriage. Let's just hope we can roll the right way. Heh, that's just the way we roll._


End file.
